Macabre Découverte
by sakura-okasan
Summary: Alors qu'un groupe fouille une ancienne bâtisse, ses membres vont de surprise funeste en surprise funeste,rating M


Macabre Découverte :

POV Harry :

J'inspecte ce couloir d'un noir d'encre, avec le peu de lumière que me procure ma baguette. Les autres fouillent l'autre couloir. Qui aurait cru qu'il pouvait y avoir un tel labyrinthe sous cette bâtisse ? Je continue d'avancer, posant mes pieds dans cet enfer sombre, où je croise plusieurs cadavres, à différents stades de putréfaction.

L'odeur me monte à la gorge et je me retiens de vomir. Plus j'avance et moins de cadavres il y a. Finalement, j'aboutis à une porte close, barrée aussi bien de façons Moldue que sorcière. Je fais craquer tout ce fourbi et ouvre cette porte, avançant ensuite dans la pièce. Un bruit me parvient. Il me semble étouffé.

Je continue mon chemin et quoi ? Là, devant, mais… il y a ce qui ressemble à un lit, du genre King-size… Surpris, j'avance encore et devant mes yeux se dessine une forme humaine. Je lance un _Lumos Maxima_. C'est un homme, dans un état pitoyable. Il avait été battu, la peau sur les os. A bien y regarder, il me semble familier. Puis, l'homme ouvre les yeux. Atterré, je me recule, comme brûlé par ce regard gris. Aucun doute là-dessus, c'est -je n'en reviens pas moi-même, l'ayant vu tomber au combat- Malfoy Jr.

Il grimace de douleur, crie et perd connaissance. Ni une ni deux, je le sors de ce lit et transplane au QG, direction l'infirmerie. Une fois là-bas, j'interpelle Poppy, pour qu'elle le prenne en charge, avant de retourner là d'où je viens et continuer mes investigations. Si le blond a été séquestré, la probabilité qu'il y en est d'autre, est élevée.

De nouveau, cherchant dans le labyrinthe de couloirs, je retombe sur une pièce barricadée de la même manière. Je défonce donc la porte, pour me retrouver devant l'impensable. Je crois, que ce jour restera gravé dans ma mémoire, pour toujours.

Devant moi se trouve nul autre que Lucius Malfoy, ou du moins, ce qu'il en reste, à en juger par l'état dans lequel il se trouve. La peau sur les os, ses sublimes cheveux réduits à une paille infâme et crasseuse. Lui aussi avait été battu, certaines de ses blessures saignaient abondamment. Le pire, c'est le regard vide où la lueur de folie, que je peux y lire. _C'est quoi ce bordel ?!_ Pensé-je. Déjà le fils, qui était censé être mort, est bien vivant ensuite, je retrouve le père à moitié fou. _Je vais finir par devenir barge !_

POV normal :

Harry s'avança dans le cachot, simplement meublé d'un lit et d'un coin d'eau, semblait-il. Un pas de plus vers le plus vieux et le Rouge et Or sentit une odeur âcre lui emplir les narines, mélange de charogne et de sang.

Le brun approcha encore et s'apprêta à agripper le blond, quand celui-ci se recula contre le bois du lit, effrayé, faisant s'écouler davantage de sang. Harry n'y prit pas attention et attrapa les bras de Malfoy Sr, puis transplana de nouveau à l'infirmerie. Son passager se rebiffa contre cet attouchement, arrivant ainsi, désartibulé. Le brun assomma le blond, l'installa sur un lit et fit venir l'essence de dictame, l'appliquant sur le blond, à l'endroit où il avait été désartibulé, du mieux qu'il put. La nouvelle assistante de Mrs Pomfresh vint ensuite prendre la relève.

De son côté, la terreur des cachots, j'ai nommé Severus Snape, troisième Ordre de Merlin, espion pour la Lumière, fouillait, lui aussi, les cachots de la bâtisse. Après plusieurs cellules vides et d'autres emplies de cadavres et squelettes, marquant le temps passé là, il arriva devant une porte barricadée de plusieurs maléfices. Il se débarrassa des sorts, d'un geste de sa baguette, puis ouvrit ladite porte.

De prime abord, il ne vit personne. C'est seulement quand il entra, qu'il remarqua ce qu'il prit pour un cadavre, dans un coin. Toutefois, un mouvement lui fit réaliser que ce n'en était pas un. Il s'avança, retourna la personne, dont les cheveux et la barbe étaient aussi longs que ceux d'Albus. Il réveilla la personne. Il se figea devant les prunelles bleu-grises indissociables des Black. _Non d'un chien, mais c'est qui, celui-là ?_ Pensa-t-il, choqué.

Severus se secoua, agrippa la personne et transplana à l'infirmerie du QG, ayant fini sa part du travail.

-Severus, tu as trouvé quelqu'un ? Demanda Harry, après qu'il ait laissé son patient à Miss Die.

-Vous aussi, Potter ?

-Oui. Et vous ne devinerez jamais qui ! Répondit le brun, à demi sérieux.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu, Potter !

-Je le sais très bien, Severus, et arrêtez avec vos « Potter ».

-Abrégez !

-Malfoy, les deux ! Répondit finalement le plus jeune.

-Vous mentez, ils sont morts pendant la bataille !

-Je le sais, je les ai vus mourir… Allez vérifier par vous-même, si vous ne me croyez pas !

Severus s'approcha du lit le plus proche, sur lequel était étendu un blond et tomba littéralement sur le cul.

-Alors, vous avez bien vu, que je ne mentais pas !

-Par Merlin !

-Severus, qu'y a-t-il ?

-Mon… Mon neveu… Il… Il est… enceint !

-Quoi ? Mais, je l'aurais remarqué, quand même ! C'est moi, qui l'ai ramené, s'exclama Harry, avant de regarder et voir l'horrible vérité.

Dans la précipitation, il n'avait pas fait attention, mais là, il voyait clairement dans quel état il était et ce ventre gonflé, sur ce corps rapiécé. Merlin, c'était horrible ! Il se retrouva, lui-même, à quatre pattes, effaré devant le spectacle, qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, des membres de l'équipe étaient revenus, sans autre revenant et avaient retrouvé Potter et Snape, à moitié catatoniques, accroupis dans l'infirmerie. Hermione les fit revenir à eux et ils expliquèrent ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis, elle leur proposa de rentrer sans l'ombre d'une once de résistance, les deux hommes la suivirent. Les autres membres de l'équipe se séparèrent.

De retour dans l'infirmerie, quelques nouvelles heures plus tard, l'équipe de fouille attendait des nouvelles des personnes retrouvées.

-Bien, commença Pomfresh, ce que je peux vous dire, sur les personnes que Ms Potter et Snape m'ont amenée, c'est qu'il s'agit bel et bien de Ms Malfoy, Sr et Jr et le plus improbable, c'est que, la troisième personne se trouve être M Regulus Black. Les sorts de révélation d'identité sont formels. D'après mes diagnostiques, les personnes présentes ici, ont été séquestrées depuis assez longtemps. Leur état semble catastrophique. Celui de Draco Malfoy est très préoccupant. Je ne sais pas s'il survivra longtemps. Dans le cas de son père, je crains malheureusement que les blessures qu'il a reçues soient irréparables, psychologiquement parlant…

Elle soupira tristement.

-Vous pouvez retourner vaquer à vos occupations, finit-elle par dire.

Le groupe se dispersa donc, puis, Poppy s'adressa à Harry et Severus.

-Messieurs, je ne pouvais décemment pas révéler ce genre d'informations à n'importe qui, mais, votre neveu, Severus, a subi plusieurs sévices sexuels et a ingéré de force, une grande quantité de potions de fertilité. Il a eu plusieurs grossesses et celle-ci s'est très mal passée. L'enfant est très mal en point. Je ne sais pas s'il va survivre. Du côté de Lucius, un homme lui a fait subir des atrocités depuis, semble-t-il, plusieurs années. De même que Draco, il a été bourré de potions de fertilité. La personne ayant fait cela, semblait-il, aimait engendrer, mais avait pour horreur, la naissance.

Les deux hommes poussèrent des exclamations choquées, Harry ayant les yeux emplis de larmes.

-J'ai pu m'en rendre compte, à cause des nombres cicatrices à l'abdomen des deux hommes et les nombres de fausses-couches ont été détectées par mon sort d'analyse. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous annoncer que, s'ils survivent, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'ils soient psychologiquement instables.

Les bruns se regardèrent et, d'un commun accord, dirent :

-S'il arrivait qu'ils survivent, commença Harry, toujours les yeux humides.

-Nous les prendrons en charge, tous les trois.

-Êtes-vous sûrs, messieurs ?

-On ne peut plus sûrs ! Répondirent les deux bruns, d'une même voix.

 **Fin.**


End file.
